


Pride and Lavender

by amairylle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Pure sweet tooth-rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 00:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10978767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amairylle/pseuds/amairylle
Summary: The sun rises on the final day of Daichi and Suga's last finals week, and Suga still hasn't slept. That's okay, though. Daichi made tea.





	Pride and Lavender

**Author's Note:**

> For my beloved beta, Erin, because WE'RE BOTH DONE WITH COLLEGE FOREVER! Let us celebrate the best way: with tooth-rotting fluff.

Daichi’s alarm went off at six. He had never wanted to hear a sound less in his life. “Sorry, Suga. I forgot to turn it off,” he whispered, reaching blindly to turn off his phone before it woke his boyfriend. There was no answering grumble, and the other side of the bed was cold and empty. “Aw, Suga, no,” he groaned, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. If the bed was empty, that meant that Suga was still working.

It was their last semester of college, and exams were harder than they’d ever been before. It had been particularly difficult for Suga, too. Suga had ended up leaving a lot of very intensive classes until the last minute due to scheduling issues. He was already behind when finals had started, and Daichi hadn’t been able to help much—they were in completely different majors with almost no overlap, and Daichi had his own miserable exams to prepare for. Even though they usually studied in the same room, Daichi had barely seen his boyfriend at all during the past week, because the stress had screwed with Suga’s sleep schedule to the point where he was nocturnal.

Daichi sighed and pushed himself out of bed. He missed Suga. Technically speaking, Suga was only in the other room and had been all week, but it wasn’t the same.

Daichi shuffled out of the bedroom as quietly as possible. Sure enough, the lights were still on in the living room, and Suga was still there, sitting at the kotatsu, his textbooks and notebooks in a wall around him, the tense set of his shoulders visible even through one of Daichi’s thicker hoodies. Daichi could hear the tinny music from Suga’s headphones from across the room. Symphonic metal—that wasn’t a good sign.

Carefully, Daichi tiptoed into their tiny kitchen and started the kettle before ducking under the counter in case Suga heard him and turned around. Nothing interrupted the steady stream of Suga’s typing. Good. Quietly, Daichi stood up and went to look for mugs. Almost of them were either on the kotatsu or in the sink, already having been used, but thankfully, there were a couple left. Washing dishes would have made too much noise and ruined the surprise. The kettle switched itself off, and Daichi poured two cups of tea, before hiding them behind the bread and the bananas and ducking back under the counter to wait for them to steep. The floor was cold, but he was committed to this now. He couldn’t risk detection.

After spending a couple of minutes checking his email and his various group chats, Daichi stood back up to add the finishing touches to the cups of tea, and went back into the living room. “Suga?” he whispered. No response. “Suga,” he called again, a little louder. Still nothing. Daichi gently tapped Suga with his foot, and Suga startled, the headphones sliding off and dropping onto the floor behind him.

“Daichi!” Suga yelped.

“I’m sorry!” Daichi cried, at the same time. “I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“It’s okay,” Suga said, calming down. “I didn’t hear you.” He rubbed his eyes and groaned. “I’m so tired,” he complained.

“Well,” Daichi said, carefully sitting down. “I made you tea.”

“You did?”

“Mhm.” He offered Suga the mugs. “I wasn’t sure how much you had left to do, so I have the blackberry early grey with cream and vanilla, and the lavender chamomile with honey. Caffeine or no caffeine?”

Suga looked like he could cry. “Daichi, you’re too good to me.”

“I like to think that I’m exactly good enough.”

Suga kissed Daichi on the cheek. “Thanks, Daichi.”

“Anything for you, my love,” Daichi replied, returning the kiss.

Suga blushed and smiled. He took the chamomile.

“Are you almost done then?” Daichi asked.

“Mhm. I’ve only got a little bit left, and then I can sleep.”

“Want me to sit with you?”

Suga shook his head. “You don’t have to do that. I know you don’t want to be awake yet.”

“What if I do?”

“Daichi, you were still awake at two,” Suga scolded “Submitting your last paper, remember? I know because I was awake at two, because two is basically early evening for me right now.”

Daichi chuckled. “Okay, you caught me. I forgot to turn my alarm off. Would me sitting with you help, though? I could rub your shoulders.”

“I’m not that tense.”

“You’re so tense I can see it from the kitchen.”

Suga sighed. “It’s been such a long week,” he said, quietly. “I’m so ready for it to be over.”

Daichi reached over and started running his fingers through Suga’s hair. He could feel Suga relax into his hand a little. “Would it help if I stayed?” He asked. “If you’re really so close to finishing that you’d refuse caffeine, then I can spare the time to sit with you before we both go to sleep.”

Suga didn’t respond for a minute, instead pushing his head further into Daichi’s hand. “It’d be nice,” he finally murmured. “Having you here is already helping. Plus I’m cold, even with the kotatsu.”

“It’s not a problem,” Daichi said. He shifted so that he was sitting behind Suga, and Suga crawled into his lap. “Let me know if you need anything else, ok?” Daichi said.

“Daichi, you can’t exactly do anything if I’m sitting on you,” Suga replied.

“I can do plenty!” Daichi bit Suga’s shoulder petulantly. “I can rub your neck or shoulders, I can hug you, I can kiss you…I just can’t get up.”

Suga laughed.

Daichi kissed Suga’s cheek again and handed him his headphones. “You can do this,” he said. “You’re almost there.”

Suga took the headphones. “I can do this,” he repeated.

“That’s the spirit,” Daichi replied.

Suga put the headphones back on, and changed the music to some electroswing song. Daichi felt himself relax a little; electroswing meant Suga really was feeling a bit better. Daichi let his head drop onto Suga’s shoulder, gently petting his boyfriend’s sides while Suga wrote. It was cold without a jacket, but if Suga was warm and comfortable and happy, then so was Daichi. He felt himself falling in and out of sleep, lulled by the tinny music and the sound of Suga’s typing. He didn’t fully wake again for about an hour, when the soft, grey dawn had been fully replaced with bright morning sunshine.

“Daichi,” Suga said softly, poking him in the cheek. “Daichi, wake up.”

“Mrrgh?” Daichi blinked back into awareness.

“You dozed off,” Suga explained.

“I couldn’t help it,” Daichi replied, stretching. “You’re comfy.”

Suga giggled. “I thought I was the one resting on you?”

“It was mutual.” Daichi pushed Suga up gently, suddenly aware that his legs had fallen asleep. “If you’re done, I wanna go sleep in a real bed.”

“Oh, of course,” Suga replied, helping him up and laughing when he almost fell back over. “Daichi are you that tired?”

“Okay first of all, there’s no way I’m more tired then you—I can see it on your face, so don’t lie,” Daichi said, shaking a finger at Suga for emphasis. “Second of all, you were sitting on me for an hour and I lost circulation in my feet. I can’t feel them.”

“You big baby,” Suga replied, throwing Daichi’s arm over his shoulder and leading him down the hall.

Daichi pouted. “I thought I was going to get to carry you to bed.”

“To be honest, I don’t think you’d have the energy,” Suga said. “I’m not sure how I have the energy for this either, to be honest. You’re heavy.”

“Promises of cuddles in the near future?”

“Mmmm, that would do it.” Suga maneuvered Daichi through the door and deposited him on the bed. “They better be pretty good cuddles, though.”

“I have it on good authority that I’m a superb cuddler,” Daichi said, crawling under the blankets, wincing from the pins and needles in his legs.

“Oh? Whose authority?” Suga asked, his voice airy and teasing.

“Yours,” Daichi retorted.

Suga laughed. He pulled off Daichi’s hoodie and his pants, and crawled into bed. Daichi wrapped an arm around him, pulling him close.

“Mmmmm,” Suga sighed happily. “I know what I’m talking about. You’re so warm.”

“I try,” Daichi said, pressing a kiss to Suga’s forehead. With his soft, beautiful boyfriend in his arms, all was right with the world. Daichi closed his eyes and started to drift off.

“Daichi,” Suga whispered. “Daichi, I’m _done_.”

“I know you’re done,” Daichi replied. “That’s why we’re going to _sleep_.”

“No, Daichi, I mean I’m done with everything. All my classes. Undergrad. I’m done with school forever, if I want to be.”

Daichi opened his eyes. Suga was smiling, still visibly exhausted, but happy and relaxed and _satisfied_. Daichi felt his heart swell with love and pride. “You did it?” Daichi asked, just to hear him say it again.

“Yeah,” Suga said. “Yeah, I did it.”

Daichi leaned forward and kissed him gently. “I’m so, so proud of you,” he whispered against Suga’s lips.

“I’m proud of me too,” Suga replied.

“You should be,” Daichi said. “This time last week you were freaking out about how you had too much to do and it was impossible.” Daichi kissed him again. “I know you could do it, though.”

Suga blushed. “Daichi, you’re such a sap.”

Daichi huffed. “What, I’m not allowed to tell my smart—” Daichi stopped to kiss Suga’s nose, “—cute—” and his cheek, “—competent—” and his forehead, “— _wonderful_ boyfriend—” and his other cheek, “—that I believed in him this whole time?” Daichi ended the sentence with a longer, deeper kiss, lingering on Suga’s lips.

“You are,” Suga said, laughing through the kiss. “But you’re still being a sap.”

“I love you,” Daichi said. “I think I’m entitled to be sappy about it every once in a while.”

“More like all the time,” Suga teased.

“I can’t help it! You make me sappy.”

Suga giggled and buried his face in Daichi’s neck. “I love you,” he said, “and I’m proud of you too. You worked hard for this.”

“Thanks, Suga,” Daichi replied, gently rubbing the back of Suga’s neck. “We’re done.”

“We’re _done_ ,” Suga repeated, reverent at their accomplishments. “We did it.”

“We did it,” Daichi agreed. “And we’re going to celebrate properly later, but for now I really, really just want to get to sleep with you for the first time in a week.”

“The bed is sad with only one person in it,” Suga agreed. He kissed Daichi one last time for good measure, and then adjusted so that he was curled into Daichi’s side, using his shoulder as a pillow. “Good night,” he said.

The light that filtered through the curtains was soft, but still distinctly daylight. “Good morning,” Daichi corrected.

“It’s not morning until I sleep,” Suga mumbled.

“Good night, then,” Daichi conceded. He pulled the blanket up so that it better covered them both, and, basking in the glow of their success and their love, fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/amairylle) or [Tumblr!](https://amairylle.tumblr.com)


End file.
